1x02 Showtime
Hey guys! So, before I begin ' '''I just want to say thank you for all the amazing feedback! ' 'It means so much to me! ' 'I hope you enjoy 1x02 – Showtime. ' '(Also, please, please, ''please join The Update Team! ''' '''We need members badly!) ~''' “''Mmm''. Babe, seriously, we have to get back to –” She was cut off when another steamy kiss was pressed against her lips, and she sighed. The notion that they could be caught at any moment made adrenaline practically run through her body, and she felt the need to look over her shoulder whenever she could – even though the final bell hadn’t rung yet, she just wanted to make sure. What could she say – she’d never been much of a rebel. He reached up her skirt and sat her down on her desk. Her butt landed on one of her pens. “Babe!” She chastised, pressing her palms against his chest and shoving. He stumbled and tried to collect himself. “What was that for?” He asked. “This is so not the time for this!” She scolded. He frowned, trying to make a puppy dog face. “But you just look so pretty today in your –” “Aaron!” Daisy cut him off, crossing both her arms and legs. “Seriously! What if someone sees?” “You are no fun, Daze!” Aaron sighed, fixing the collar of his shirt. “Okay then, good luck finding a fun woman around here who’s willing to sneak around for you.” She teased. “Daze, that’s not what I meant!” She shook her head. “That’s it,” She proclaimed overdramatically. “No kisses for you!” “Not even a little one?” Aaron asked, taking a few steps closer. He lunged forward, trying to catch her lips, but she turned her head away. “Nope!” Daisy shook her head, her blonde hair brushing Aaron’s face as he tried to kiss her. “Nope! No-” Aaron grabbed her by the chin and turned her to face him, planting a long kiss on her lips. Daisy wrinkled her nose, and eventually kissed him back. “There,” She laughed. “Are you happy now?” Aaron kissed the end of her nose. “Over the moon,” Daisy laughed again. “You’re such a –” She was interrupted by the sound of the bell. “Oh God! You have to go!” She jumped down from her desk, landing on her feet. “But-” Aaron began, but Daisy was already ushering him towards the direction of her office door. “I’m sorry,” She said. “I’ll come over later, I promise, but right now I can’t risk –” They were interrupted when the door to Daisy’s office open. Daisy dropped her hands and Aaron took a step back, both of them watching Allegra as she stepped inside. “Hey, Miss Draper,” She said, raising her eyebrow at Aaron. “And Mr. Shapiro. I wasn’t expecting you.” “I was just, umm, talking to Miss Draper,” Aaron said, trying to come up with a quick excuse. “I’m concerned about some of my students’ behavior and wanted to discuss it with her.” Allegra still looked confused. “Mr. Shapiro, it’s only the second week of school.” “Umm, yeah, I know. You did do your homework, right?” He tried to laugh convincingly and a second later Daisy did too, but neither of them sounded realistic. Allegra forced a smile, but it was obvious she was suspicious. For a moment, no one said anything. “Mr. Shapiro was just going,” Daisy said, nodding at Aaron. “Oh,” Aaron said. “Right, I was just…leaving,” He walked past Allegra and she watched him go curiously, her hands planted on her hips. Aaron looked back over his shoulder. “Well…bye,” Then he left far too quickly, Allegra and Daisy’s eyes following him until he disappeared from sight. Allegra turned to Daisy, looking at her expectantly. Daisy smiled as she slipped into the chair behind her desk, gesturing to the one across from her. “Have a seat,” Allegra did so, crossing her legs since she was in a skirt. “So, what can I do for you, Allegra?” “I have a problem,” Allegra blurted out, looking at her hands folded in her lap. “Well,” Daisy said. “I am the guidance counselor, so that’s what I’m here for. If you need some guidance…” She trailed off when Allegra gave her a look. “So, Allegra, tell me about this problem of yours.” “…There’s this guy,” Allegra began. “A guy,” Daisy repeated. Allegra nodded. “Okay, can you tell me about this guy?” “He’s…amazing,” Allegra told her. “And cute. And sweet. And talented. Not the brightest bulb but beggars can’t be choosers…” She trailed off and shook her head at herself. “Miss Draper, what do you do when there’s a guy you like but you can’t be together?” Wow, ''Daisy thought. ''Of course she had to ask me this right now. ''“Umm,” Daisy began, trying to bring her thoughts away from Aaron and back to Allegra. “Well, why can’t you be with this boy?” She asked. “Does he have a girlfriend? Play for the other team? Are you two, hard working professionals who, by exposing your secret tryst, might possibly change everyone’s opinions of you and or ruin your ability to work together forever should you break up?” She said the last question a mile a minute and after she did she felt so stupid, forcing a smile at Allegra, who was currently frowning at her, her brow furrowed. “Girlfriend,” Allegra answered. “He has a girlfriend. And not just any girlfriend ''the girlfriend. She’s perfect. I mean, first off she’s beautiful, so much prettier than me. And she’s on the Cheerio’s, I mean that’s every guy’s dream right there and it is so not me. Plus, she’s even a good singer! Not as good as me of course but still…” Now, it was Daisy’s turn to give her a look. “Allegra,” She said slowly. “Is the guy you like Caleb Tenbrooke?” Allegra felt her face flush. “No,” She said, but it came out extremely high pitched, and Allegra instinctively reached a hand up to cover her mouth. Daisy was still waiting patiently, and Allegra sighed. “…Yes,” “Allegra,” Daisy said softly. “You need to back off, because this can go two ways. Either Caleb won’t be interested in you and you’ll get your heart broken, or he’ll cheat on Margie and odds are he’d do the same when he was with you.” Allegra’s face faltered. “Allegra, you are a lovely girl. Someday you’ll find a man who will love you for you, and not all the Margie Bonner’s in the world could tear you apart.” ''I did. ''She thought, but she kept this to herself. “Now go, you don’t want to be late for glee club.” '''GLEE: THE FUTURE OF US “Alright,” Shawn said, stretching out in the small patch of grass in the quad where she and Elena were laying. “Truth or dare?” “Dare,” Elena responded, sitting up and propping her head up on her hand. Shawn thought for a minute. “I dare you to let me draw on you.” “Fine,” Elena said, rolling up the sleeve of her pink cardigan and offering her arm to Shawn. “Go ahead,” Shawn pulled a permanent marker out of her book bag and grabbed Elena’s arm, beginning to write on her. Elena giggled at the tickle of the pen, waiting for Shawn to finish. “Done,” She proclaimed, recapping her marker and letting go. Elena looked at her arm, which was know covered in a variety of different doodles, hearts and cubes and stars, all scrawled carefully in black marker, but in the center Shawn had written five words: Freedom lies in being bold. “It’s my favorite quote,” Shawn said, as if she could read Elena’s mind. “It’s by Robert Frost.” “I…I love Frost,” Elena murmured. She touched the words on her arm and smudged them slightly, making the ‘F’ distorted. “Me too,” Shawn said dreamily, pulling her knees to her chest and lying back down. A moment later, Elena lay beside her. “Your turn,” She said. “Truth or dare?” “Truth,” What do you think of me? ''“…Sexual orientation?” Shawn laughed. “Lesbian,” “Really?” Elena asked. Shawn nodded. “Why didn’t you mention it?” Shawn shrugged. “I don’t feel the need to throw my sexuality in people’s faces, you know? I’m proud of who I am, and if someone asks I’ll tell them that yes, I’m a lesbian, but I don’t want to be one of ''those obnoxious, over the top gay people, you know? Just because I’m not straight doesn’t mean I’m not normal.” Elena smiled. “Wow.” She said. “That’s really deep.” “I guess,” Shawn said. “It’s just how I feel. Okay, your turn again. Truth or dare?” Elena opened her mouth to say truth, but they were cut off when someone walked over. “What are you doing here?” Shaw and Elena looked over to Allegra Applebaum, who was currently standing over them with her arms crossed over “Ooh la la” sweater. “You’re going to be late for glee, get up!” “We’re coming, we’re coming Eva Peron,” Elena said as Shawn got to her feet beside her. She held up her arm and Shawn helped her get up. Allegra rolled her eyes overdramatically and stomped away. “Let’s go,” Shawn said to Elena. “She’s right; we don’t want to be late.” ~ When Shawn and Elena walked into the choir room, they were some of the last to arrive. Allegra had taken her place in the first row of seats, looking annoyed or maybe just plain superior. A few seats down sat Ben Poole, who had Teagan Winthrop on his other side, although they were not talking. Rowan Puckerman sat in the back corner, one earbud in, her Doc Martens clad feet up on the back of the seat in front of her, which was occupied by Harlow McWinters, who was taking footage of the choir room with his camera. “That’s Shawn, and Elena,” He narrated, zooming in on the two girls. “Say hi, guys!” “Hi!” They said simultaneously, waving at Harlow’s camera before taking two empty seats. In front of the room was Miss Corcoran, who was perched on the piano bench, talking to a boy neither Shawn nor Elena had ever seen before. He was tall and thin, with brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He wore a pair of worn jeans with a rip on one knee that may or may not have been intentional and a shirt that was slightly too big. The door opened and in walked Caleb, Margie, DJ and Tommy. Everyone looked at them, as for once Margie and DJ were not in their signature red and white uniforms. While DJ had simply slipped on a V-neck shirt, jeans and fedora, while Margie had put on a white shirt, jeans, high heeled boots and a floral print scarf, and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. She put her hands on her hips. “What? If Puckerman thinks she’s so above dressing like a Cheerio we might as well descend into anarchy.” “Define ‘anarchy’,” Rowan quipped from the back of the room. “The father of guys in a motorcycle club, duh,” Caleb said. Margie rolled her eyes at him and took a seat, Caleb, DJ and Tommy following her. “Alright, everyone,” Beth announced, walking to the forefront. “I’d like to introduce Tyler Beatty. He’s auditioning for New Directions.” The tall, thin boy smiled. “Nice to meet you all,” He smiled at Caleb, locked eyes with Tommy, and looked away. “So, Tyler,” Beth was saying. “What will you be singing?” “‘Geek in the Pink’ by Jason Mraz,” “Great, let’s hear it.” Beth took one of the seats separating Allegra and Ben, letting Tyler have to floor. His music began and he waited awkwardly for his time to sing. “''Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it.” He sang. “''If you like the way I’m thinking, baby, wink at it. I may be skinny at times but I’m fat fulla rhymes. Pass me the mic and I’m a grab at it.” Someone in the audience went ‘Go Tyler’, and Tyler smiled, beginning to loosen up. “''I don’t care what you might think about me. You’ll get by without me if you want. Well, I could be the one to take you home. Baby, we could rock the night alone. Like the geek in the pink. Well, like the geek in the pink, yeah, the geek in the pink.” “''She was staring through the door frame and eyeing me down like a bad boyfriend. Well, she can get her toys outta the drawer then cause I ain’t coming home. I don’t need that attention, see. Hey, baby, look at me, go from zero to hero. You better take it from a geek like me. Well, I can save you from unoriginal dum-dum’s who wouldn’t care if you complete him or not. So what I’ve got, a short attention span, a Coke in my hand. Because I’d rather have the afternoon, relaxing understand. My hip hop and flip-flops, well, it don’t stop with the light rock. My shot to mock, you kinda puts me in the tight spot. If we never get down it wouldn’t be a letdown. But sugar don’t forget what you already know. I’m the geek in the pink. So I’m the geek in the pink y’all, in the pink y’all. Geek is the color for power. I’m the geek in the pink.” The room burst into applause and Tyler smiled sheepishly. “Thanks,” He said. “Welcome to New Directions, Tyler,” Beth said, walking to his side. She patted him on the arm and he took the seat she’d previous been sitting in. “Now, onto our next order of business. New Directions’ Invitationals is this weekend, and we still need an idea on what to perform. So, I want you all to think about this and present your ideas to me. Get our creative juices flowing.” Allegra’s hand shot up. “Yes, Allegra?” “I have an idea,” Allegra proclaimed proudly. “Oh,” Beth said. “Great. Would you mind singing for us?” “I would love to,” Allegra responded, walking towards the center of the room. Beth sat on the piano bench again. “I will be singing a little song that has been burning in the back of my mind for a while now.” Allegra said. She cast a fleeting glance in Caleb’s direction, and no one noticed. “I will be singing “I’m Not That Girl” from the musical Wicked.” She turned to Beth. “Do you have the CD?” Beth flipped through the stack. “Yup,” She answered. “Whenever you’re ready, Allegra.” “''Hands touch, eyes meet,” Allegra sang. “''Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy,” She looked at Caleb again, focusing on him and Margie as she sang. “''But I’m not that girl.” Margie gave her a look and Allegra quickly turned her head, pushing a strand of dark hair behind her ear. “''Don’t dream too far. Don’t lose sight of who you are. Don’t remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, I’m not that girl.” “''Every so often we long to steal, to the land of what-might-have-been. But that doesn’t soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in.” Sometimes, she’d see them laugh together by Caleb’s locker, or hold hands down the hallway, or kiss before class. Every time she did, she wished she it was her doing that with him. “''Blithe smile, lithe limb. She’s who’s winsome, she wins him. Gold hair with a gentle curl, that’s the girl he chose. And heaven knows, I’m not that girl.” Margie was beautiful, and popular, and sexy. She was everything Allegra was not. Caleb was in a relationship, and it wasn’t with her. “''Don’t wish, don’t start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn’t born for the rose and the pearl. There’s a girl I know, he loves her so,” She sniffed. “''I’m not that girl…” For a moment, the room was silent, and then it burst into applause. Allegra forced a smile and curtsied. “That was very good, Allegra-” Beth began. “That was not very good.” Allegra said, back to her usual self. “''That'' was nothing short of brilliance,” Beth chose to ignore this comment. “-But we only get one number at Invitationals, and I want it to be one the group can perform together. I don’t think I can make this into an ensemble number.” “Well, isn’t the point of Invitationals to show off the group’s greatest strengths?” Allegra retorted. “''Allegra'',” Beth said. “Take your seat, please.” Allegra resisted rolling her eyes and sat back down. “Okay,” Beth continued. “I want all of you to try and present an idea for a number before this weekend – a group number.” Now, Allegra did roll her eyes. ~ “So,” Robin said, looking up at Margie and DJ, who were seated across from her desk the next morning. “Invitationals is this weekend, huh? What is your plan?” “Our plan?” Margie repeated. “Yes, your plan. How are you going to sabotage it?” Margie and DJ exchanged a look. DJ then turned and shrugged at Robin. “We’ll figure something out.” Robin took a large sip from her water bottle. “You better.” She said. “Or,” She dragged a finger across her throat. “You’ll kill us?!” DJ asked, incredulous. “No,” Robin said. “Worse – I will kick you both off the Cheerio’s faster than you can say ‘glee club’.” ~ “''Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights, I call it a draw.” New Directions sang, doing their hastily rehearsed choreography on the stage. “''Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights, I wish they’d just fall off. But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh Lord, I’m still not sure what I stand for. What do I stand for? Oh whoa. What do I stand for? Oh whoa.” “''Most nights,” Rowan sang. “''I don’t know anymore.” “''Oh, oh whoa!” The New Directions boys sang. “''Oh whoa! Oh, oh, oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh!” “''This is it, boys, this is war,” Caleb sang, spinning Margie around on his arm and making her laugh. “''What are we waiting for? Why don’t we break the rules already?” “''I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white.” Tommy sang. “''I try twice as hard and I’m half as liked. But here they come again to jack my style.” “''That’s alright,” sang Elena. “''That’s alright,” sang Shawn. “''I found a martyr in my bed tonight,” They sang together. “''Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am. Oh, who am I?” “''Some nights'',” New Directions sang together, each partnering up and spinning around, some of them laughing. “''I wish that this all would end, cause I could use some friends for a change. And some nights I’m scared you’ll forget me again. Some nights I always win. But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. Oh Lord, I’m still not sure what I stand for. Oh, what do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights, I don’t know.” “''Oh come on!” Allegra sang half-heartedly. What was the point if she didn’t have the solo? “So this is it?” said Rowan. “I sold my soul for this? Washed my hands of that for this? I missed my mom and dad for this? When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that’s all they are. When I hear songs…''they sound like this one so come on!” “''Oh come on!” sang Harlow. “''Come on! Oh come on!” “''The other night,” Tyler sang. “''You wouldn’t believe the dream I just had about you and me. I called you up, but we’d both agree,” “''It’s for the best you didn’t listen,” DJ sang, casting a glance at Margie. They were supposed to be taking this glee club down right about now. “''It’s for the best we get our distance, oh! It’s for the best you didn’t listen. It’s for the best we get our distance.” “''Oh,” Everyone sang. “''Oh whoa! Oh whoa! Oh!” “Wow, guys!” Beth cheered as soon as the song was finished. “I think we have our song for Invitationals!” There was a loud uproar, while DJ and Margie simply exchanged another look, and Allegra yawned. “Special thanks to Miss Rowan Puckerman,” Beth continued. “For recommending this song – I couldn’t think of anyone better to lead us to Invitationals.” Everyone clapped again. ''Except me, ''Allegra thought. ''I’m so much better than Rowan Puckerman. '' “This Saturday,” Beth finished. “We are going to put on the best show anyone has ever seen.” ~ Later, Allegra was at her locker. She reached for her English textbook, pulling it down from the top shelf. “Hi,” “Oh my God!” Allegra practically shouted, reaching a hand to her heart. She’d been caught off guard. “Nope,” DJ said, appearing by Margie’s side. “Just us,” They both smiled. “What do you want?” Allegra snapped. Margie was the last person she wanted to see right now - that girl was the one thing standing between her and Caleb's undeniable chemistry. “We just wanted to compliment you for that solo in glee club the other day,” Margie said. “It was so good, too bad Miss Corcoran couldn’t see it.” “We love Rowan,” DJ continued. “But you’re so much better at singing than her.” “If I were you,” Margie added. “I wouldn’t put up with this – I’d march my cute little ass over there and give Miss Corcoran a piece of my mind.” She flashed Allegra a smile, closing her locker for her. “Ta-ta,” Then, the two friends stalked off. Before she even thought about what she was doing, Allegra practically ran to the choir room, bursting in without knocking. She found Beth seated at the piano, Rowan in the center of the room practicing her part of “Some Nights”. “Miss Corcoran!” Allegra bellowed, crossing her arms over her chest. Rowan stopped singing, Beth’s stopped the music, and they both looked to Allegra. “Yes, Allegra?” Beth asked. “You giving Rowan the solo is complete and utter crap!” Allegra said. Beth flinched, as if Allegra had slapped her. “I am obviously the star of this club, and I don’t have to take this! I-” “Allegra!” Beth cut her off. “I am astounded by your attitude! As the song was Rowan’s idea, she got the most solos.” Allegra shook her head, but Beth continued. “I’m afraid that I’m going to have to forbid you from performing at Invitationals this weekend!” “Fine!” Allegra yelled back. “I didn’t want to anyway!” She turned on her heel and made a dramatic storm out, slamming the door behind her. Beth sighed, pushed back her blonde hair and turned to Rowan, who was looking at her skeptically. “Umm, well,” Beth said. “Let’s…take it from the top?” Outside the room, Margie and DJ high fived. ~ Rowan was backstage Saturday, working on curling her hair. She didn’t even notice when Margie and DJ walked up. “Hi, Rowan,” Margie said. By her side, DJ waved. Rowan looked up at them, confused. Even though they’d been in Cheerio’s together for almost a year now, Margie and DJ had never said anything nice to her. “Hi,” She said, baffled. “Good luck today,” DJ told her. “You’re going to be so good.” “…Thanks?” Margie and DJ both laughed fakely. “Oh, you’re funny!” Margie said. “Well, call us crazy, but we got you a good luck gift.” “Just to say ‘break a leg’,” DJ added. “It’s back over there,” Margie said, pointing over her shoulder. “Come with us and we’ll give it to you.” “…Okay,” Rowan said, standing up. DJ put a hand on her back and gave her a shove in the right direction. “It’s in that closet. Right over there,” He explained. “Ummm…” Rowan said. “Okay, I guess.” Behind her back, Margie and DJ high fived. ~ “Hey, look, it’s Harlow,” Harlow looked up as Margie and DJ walked over to him. “Yeah,” He said. “Hi, it’s me.” “Miss Corcoran’s made a change of plans,” DJ said. “She doesn’t need you to sing anymore – she wants you to film this moment with your camera for posterity.” “Oh,” Harlow said. “Okay, thanks guys.” He got up to go get his camera. “You’re welcome,” They both said at the same time. This was going to be easier than they thought. ~ Beth walked down the aisle of the auditorium, which was packed with people who had come to see New Directions perform. It was overwhelming. She found Josh, Aaron and Daisy sitting front row, in the seats Beth had reserved for them. “Hi,” She greeted, sitting down next to Josh. “Hi. You excited to hear the kids perform?” Josh asked. “Yes,” Beth said. “And nervous – really ''nervous.” “I’m sure they’ll do great,” Daisy chimed in. “Everything will be fine,” Aaron added. Beth sighed. “You guys are right. Ignore me, I’m being a drama queen.” They were interrupted by the announcer. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce The New Directions!” Everyone clapped. Aaron and Daisy interlaced their fingers together and the latter crossed her legs in the former’s direction, so she could initiate a game of footsie. Josh held out his hand to Beth, which she took eagerly. The curtains opened and there stood the members of ND…not at all in their positions. They were in a weird, half circle, with Shawn, Elena and Teagan all standing in the center. “What the Hell are you talking about?” Teagan said. “Margie told me that Miss Corcoran gave me a dance solo!” “There’s no dance solo!” Shawn sighed. “DJ told us that Rowan’s sick and now we’re singing lead!” Elena added. The music began, and Caleb leaned over to Tommy. “Dude,” He whispered. “This isn’t our music!” “I know!” Tommy murmured back. “Should someone tell them?” Caleb shrugged. “I don’t see Margie, maybe she’s-” They were interrupted when one of the stage lights came crashing down, thankfully not landing on anyone. One of the girls screamed. At that moment, Harlow and Rowan ran on stage. “See?” Teagan snapped at Elena. “Rowan is not sick!” “DJ and Margie locked me in a closet!” Rowan was shouting. “If Harlow hadn’t gone back for his camera I would’ve been stuck there all afternoon!” “Guys, guys!” Caleb said, walking to the center and stepping between Teagan and Elena. “I’m sure this is all a huge misunderstanding-” Another light fell. Teagan and Elena both screamed. Beth stood up; she could practically feel her face turn red in embarrassment. “Curtain!” She hissed. “Curtain!” She gestured to the stage hand, who, when he got the hint, began to close the curtains on the feuding group of glee clubbers. “Beth,” Josh began. “It’s-” But before he could finish, Beth had already run backstage. ~ “What the Hell?” Beth shouted. The members of New Directions, minus Margie and DJ and including Allegra, who had left the audience to join them, were huddled in a circle in the wings. “It’s all Margie and DJ!” Allegra said angrily. “They told me to cause a scene, they locked Rowan in a closet, they told Harlow we didn’t need him, they told Teagan she had a dance solo, they told Shawn and Elena they were singing, they changed the music, and they dropped the lights!” “Margie wouldn’t do that-” Caleb began. “Yes, she would!” Allegra cut him off. “She’s a stupid Cheerio, she doesn’t care about us!” Caleb’s face faltered. “Ummm…” He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I think…I think I’m just gonna go…for a walk,” Then, he turned around and walked away. As the rest of New Directions continued to talk, Allegra felt a lump rise in her throat, thinking about the sad look on Caleb’s face – the look her words, while true, had caused. She was just as bad as Margie Bonner. ~ Margie was at her locker Monday morning when Caleb walked up to her. She smiled. “Hi-” “Don’t,” Caleb said. “Just…just don’t, okay?” “Baby, what’s wrong?” Margie asked. She reached out to touch Caleb’s shoulder, but he pulled away. “I can’t believe you,” Caleb said. “I can’t believe you would do that to the glee club when they were nothing but nice to you.” “Caleb, don’t you see!” Margie said. “If DJ and I didn’t sabotage Invitationals, Coach would’ve kicked us off the –” “Unbelievable,” Caleb said, shaking his head. Margie frowned. “Caleb…” “Goodbye, Margie,” And with that, Caleb left her there in the hallway, alone. ~ Josh found Beth on the steps behind the library right before first period. Her mascara was smudged, and she’d kicked her high heels off, holding them in her one hand. “Hey,” Josh said, sitting down next to her. “I’m so sorry, about Invitationals and everything…” “It’s not your fault,” Beth said. “It’s mine, I didn’t…” “It wasn’t your fault Robin Sylvester meddled,” Josh cut her off. “Beth, honestly.” “Honestly what?” She asked. “I’m such a screw up, I always have been, and I always will be.” It was silent then, and Josh just looked at her. Beth turned her head and looked back, her eyes beginning to brim with tears again. “You’re not a screw up,” Josh said. “You’re perfect,” Beth blinked, and for a moment Josh swore she was going to kiss him as the gap between them got smaller and smaller. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to initiate, but when a moment later he still felt nothing, he opened his eyes again, finding her already walking away. ~ 'I really don’t like this episode, because I think it’s really rushed, but I hope you liked it. Comments are very much loved, and telling me your shippings makes my day. ' Navigation Category:Scripts Category:Season one scripts